Advanced lighting systems are often able to create lighting atmospheres depending on a plurality of input parameters such as user interactions. Interactive lighting atmospheres can be stimulating and exciting for retail or hospitality environments since interactivity and dynamics can make the area more attractive and interesting, for example in a shop, in which certain locations may be highlighted depending on the presence of people in order to attract shoppers. More often advanced lighting systems are also equipped with several sensors, e.g. in each luminary, typically measuring environmental light conditions and human presence. This is happening because these types of sensors will become very cheap, and people will expect a certain level of interactivity and intelligence from advanced lighting systems. For instance, people will expect the lighting to switch off automatically if a room is no longer occupied, especially nowadays were energy saving is realized as common sense.